First time for everything
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: "heyheyhey slut!adrien and nino trying somethings with bondage (light bondage or intense bondange) for the first would be p good"
" **heyheyhey slut!adrien and nino trying somethings with bondage (light bondage or intense bondange) for the first would be p good"**

* * *

"Do you remember the safe word?"

Adrien could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. He didn't though, Nino was just worried. Adrien couldn't blame him since Adrien himself was pretty nervous. He was also very turned on and excited though. "Yes, Nino."

"Repeat it to me."

"Tuna." Nino nodded and smiled slightly. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Adrien's lips. "I'll be fine." Adrien mumbled into the kiss. "I trust you."

Nino bit his lip and nodded. "I know." He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Adrien's as he took a deep breath. Adrien let him, watching carefully as the tension drained from his boyfriend's face. Finally, Nino leaned back. When he opened his eyes, he looked calmer. "Lay down on the bed."

Adrien suppressed his grin as he hurried to comply. He laid down on his back with his legs spread and arms above his head, shivering in anticipation as Nino walked towards him. Nino's fingers were cool as they ran up his body. The handcuffs were much colder as they were wrapped around his wrists. Adrien peered up curiously at where they were secured.

"I love you." Nino murmured, staring into Adrien's eyes. Adrien smiled warmly at him and leant up for a quick kiss. Then the blindfold was secured and Adrien was shoved down onto the bed.

They had agreed that Nino would surprise Adrien. The point of blindfolds was that the person wearing them would be at a disadvantage. The person wearing them wasn't suppose to know what was going on. Adrien had been entertaining himself with fantasies of what Nino would do to him since then.

 _Nino would wrap himself around Adrien. He'd press every inch of his body against Adrien and fuck him thoroughly, overwhelming him with every point of contact._

 _Nino would make Adrien beg as he brushed his fingers all along Adrien's body, slowly teasing his orgasm out of him._

 _Nino would whisper filth into his ear, making sure to touch everywhere except where Adrien desperately wanted him. Then he'd work him open and fuck Adrien into submission._

But this.

Nino ran his hands and mouth slowly over every inch of Adrien's skin. He worked downwards, kissing and lovingly tending to all of Adrien's body. He licked Adrien's cock from base to tip. He suckled the head and took all of Adrien into his mouth. Then he moved down to each of Adrien's legs. He took his time on each of them, placing kisses and tiny bites. He moved down and then up again until he stopped at Adrien's cock again. He stroked it slowly as he mouthed at Adrien's balls. Nino continued to move lower. He lifted Adrien's legs onto his shoulders and placed a tender kiss against his hole. His tongue laved at it, teeth nibbling lightly. He worshipped it, slowly working his tongue in as his fingers rubbed soothing circles into Adrien's pelvis.

 _This_ was better than anything Adrien could've ever imagined.

Adrien thrashed and strained against his restraints. He moaned loudly and sobbed. His thighs wouldn't stop trembling and his toes curled as Nino loved his body. Adrien knew that it wasn't Nino's goal but, he just couldn't help begging between every gasp of breath.

"Shh," Nino would whisper back. "It's alright, I got you."

Adrien choked and came when Nino pushed a finger into him. He worked it in and out carefully before adding another. It burned, the only lubrication being Nino's saliva. Nonetheless, Adrien desperately bucked his hips, taking in all that Nino gave him.

Nino worked him open carefully, spreading four finger inside of Adrien. Nino never used four fingers before. "Do you trust me?" Adrien shivered as he felt the whisper against his skin.

"Yes." He answered. "Yes, yes, _yes_. Anything, just please—I need—"

"Shh," Nino whispered, placing a kiss on the head of Adrien's once again hard cock. "I know. I got you."

Nino pushed in slowly and Adrien _screamed_. His head was thrown back and his entire tensed and shook. All because Nino was going in dry and it burned and hurt but all Adrien could think was _more_.

"Relax." Nino paused and ran his fingers through the cum on Adrien's abdomen. He brought his fingers to Adrien's lips and Adrien instantly started sucking on them. "There we go." Nino whispered as Adrien slowly relaxed.

When Nino bottomed out, he took a moment to breathe. He leant over Adrien's body as he pulled out slowly and pushed in even slower. His pace didn't change for what felt like hours and Adrien could barely breathe.

"Please," he kept choking out. "Pleasepleaseplease."

"I know, I know."

Adrien wasn't prepared for when Nino suddenly moved away from him, cock slipping out. He barely had time to cry out before he was flipped onto his stomach, arms twisting uncomfortably in the handcuffs. Then Nino was plastered against his back, cock nestled against Adrien's ass.

"Beautiful." Nino said as he thrust back in. His pace was sharp and relentless. "You look so amazing like this. I can't believe you let me do this to you. I love you so much. You're so perfect."

Adrien shouted into the bed as Nino hit his prostate. He came again and let his body go limp. Nino groaned as he used Adrien's body, mumbling praises as he thrust in and out.

"You have the best ass. So tight and hot and amazing. I can never get enough of it. I want to fuck it forever. Would you let me do that too? Would you let me keep my cock buried in your perfect ass forever?"

Adrien whined and nodded. He would love that so damn much. Nino's huge cock splitting him open all the time. He would never be able to stop cuming.

"Oh god," Nino groaned, laying a kiss between Adrien's shoulder blades. "You actually would. You're so amazing." He cursed and his hips stuttered. "I can't—" Was all he got out before he was spilling his load inside Adrien. Adrien whined at the feeling, his cock twitching feebly.

They stayed plastered together for what felt like forever. Then Nino was carefully peeling himself back and pulling out. Adrien whimpered as he felt cum leaking out of him before letting out a gasp. Nino's fingers were carefully working at his abused hole, trying to push all the cum back in.

"I never realized how much I liked it when you're filled with my cum until just now." Nino mused, four fingers curled against Adrien's prostate. Adrien let out a breathless laugh as he pushed his hips back. He was hard again.


End file.
